One Litre of Tears
by Dhilla
Summary: Mengapa penyakit ini memilihku? Aku tidak bisa menganggap jika ini hanya takdir. Eomma, apa tujuanku hidup? Memikirkan masa depan membuat ku sakit-Kyuhyun (Kitou Aya) One Litre of Tears Kyuhyun Version
1. Chapter 1

**Satu Liter Air Mata**

 **Author: RT_Dhilla2**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Kangin, Siwon.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Friendship**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast di fanfic ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan orang tua masing-masing. Fanfic ini di ambil dari sebuah film berjudul "One Litre of Tears" dari buku dengan judul yang sama pula karya "Kitou Aya" yang artinya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mengubah dalam Kyuhyun version dimana akan ada sedikit perbedaan di dalam nya.**

 **WARNING:** **MOHON DI SIMAK KEMBALI, CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENULIS KEMBALI CERITA DENGAN CAST CHO KYUHYUN TYPO, DON'T SILENT READERS PLEASE^^**

" _ **Dalam otak manusia ada sekitar 140 milliar saraf (neuron) dan 10 kali lebih sel yang memberikan perintah kepada sel saraf lain. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok yaitu,sistem saraf pusat dan sistem saraf tepi. Sistem saraf pusat terdiri dari otak, batang otak, otak kecil sumsum tulang belakang, dan tulang belakang. Membiarkan tubuh untuk bergerak bebas dan gesit adalah otak kecil,batang otak, dan tulang belakang.— ."**_

" _Changmin-ah lempar kemari bolanya palli..palliiiii" teriak remaja berusia 15 tahun meminta sang teman untuk mengoper bola padanya_

" _ **Nyonya Cho, ini adalah gambar dari otak putra anda jika anda membandingkan dengan otak yang normal, anda akan melihat bahwa otak kecil itu mulai layu. Penyaki putera anda disebabkan oleh kerusakan otak kecil. Yang menyebabkan sistem saraf ada yang mulai menghilang dengan kata lain seolah-olah mereka mulai mati"**_

" _ **Mati?"**_

" _Kyuhyun-ah ! tangkap !"_

 _Dengan gesit dan cepat Kyuhyun—nama remaja berusia 15 tahun itu—menerima lemparan bola dari temannya dan memasukkan kedalam ring._

 _PLUK_

 _Bola masuk dan semua bersorak gembira._

" _ **Awalnya tidak ada gejala khusus tapi anda mungkin akan melihat putera anda akan mengalami ketidakstabilan berjalan, ia akan sering terjatuh, atau kesulitan mengukur jarak. Mengalami kesulitan menulis dengan jelas, akan sulit untuk berbicara. Gejala akan muncul perlahan namun tetap akan berlangsung"**_

 _Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar gelap dan sepi putera nya, ia melihat tumpukan buku diari diatas meja , lalu membuka buku itu dan membacanya._

' _Eomma, sebenarnya apa tujuan hidupku di dunia ini?'_

 _Kemudian ia membuka lembar berikutnya diari itu_

' _Memikirkan masa depan, benar-benar membuatku merasa sakit'_

 _Lalu ia membuka lembar terakhir dalam diari itu dan kembali membuatnya matanya berembun._

' _Eomma, apakah aku bisa menikah?'_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun sedang sibuk membantu ayahnya bekerja di toko. Sebut saja namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, ayahnya membuka kedai jjangmyun bernama Mom House yang cukup terkenal sedistrik lingkungannya tinggal dan ibunya yang bekerja di balai kesehatan masyarakat. Ia memiliki dua orang kakak, satu nuna, satu hyung, Ahra nuna saat ini sedang kuiah tingkat akhir, sementara hyungnya Donghae kelas 3 Senior high school dan Kyuhyun merupakan anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Yang saat ini akan masuk SMA.

"Selamat pagi ayah" sapa si bungsu keluarga Cho

"Ooo~ Kyu selamat pagi, Kyu semalam kau tidur hingga tengah malam lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan ayahnya.

"Eung~ mungkin sekitar hingga jam 3 pagi"

"Yaaa~ kau tidak cukup tidur arra.."

"Aku terlalu gugup untuk tidur"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah membantu ayah, tidurlah saja meski hanya sebentar." Ujar Cho Abeoji.

"Tidak ayah, aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi." Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Sudah biarkan saja Kyuhyun, yeobo~" Ujar Cho Eomma membiarkan

"Tapi hari ini dia ada tes masuk SMA. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mengantuk?"

"Gwencanayo abeonim~" Kyuhyun kembali menanggapi ucapan ayahnya.

Sang ayah hanya berdehem keras dan kembali bekerja, lalu ia melihat Donghae yang masih menguap sambil berjalan.

"Yaaaak Cho Donghae, cepat kemari bantu ayahmu ini eoh" teriak Cho abeonim.

"Malas" kemudian Donghae berlalu ke kamar mandi. Ia adalah putera kedua keluarga Cho.

"Yakkk Yaaakk anak itu. Kembali kau.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil melihat ayahnya dan hyung nya berdebat. Baginya keluarganya akan semakin dekat jika selalu ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil.

.

"Aku berangkat Eomma. Appa" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari kecil

"Aigoo~ anak itu kenapa selalu berlari" Ujar Cho Ahra puteri sulung keluarga Cho.

"Benar, tiada hari tanpa berlari" timpal Donghae

"Hahaha biarkan saja, ia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan semangat nya juga tinggi. Donghae-a kau seharusnya memiliki semangat seperti adikmu." Jawab Cho abeoji sambil membersihkan mobil. Donghae menatap malas ayahnya lalu mereka pun berpamitan pada orang tuanya.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu"

"Arraseo kalian berhati-hati lah."

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun.." Teriak sang eomma

Karena Kyuhyun belum berlari jauh ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya lalu kembali.

"Waegereyo eomma?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau melupakan kartu ujian mu.." Kyuhyun terkejut karena tanpa kartu itu ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti tes.

"Ah..appa juga hampir lupa. Ini, gunakan ini sebagai jimat agar kau berhasil dalam tes hari ini" ayahnya memberikan jimat berwarna merah, dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan hati gembira.

"Gamsahamnida eomma appa. Aku berangkat dulu annyeonghyegyeseyo~"

.

.Di dalam bus Kyuhyun menatap jimat pemberian ayahnya. Di dalam hati ia berjanji akan memberikan hasil yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Kyuhyun menguap ia merasa sedikit mengantuk, ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Namun tanpa ia sadari ia malah tertidur, halte dekat SMA tempat ia tes pun terlewati.

Plukk

Jimat dalam genggamannya terjatuh, Kyuhyun pun terbangun dan terkejut karena ia hanya sendirian di dalam bus, itu artinya ia telah melewati halte dimana seharusnya ia berhenti.

"Ahjussiiiii, stop di depan" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Eotteohke apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak tepat waktu.." Gumamnya sambil berlari kembali berlawanan arah, sehingga ia terjatuh.

.

Seseorang namja memarkirkan sepedanya, dan terdiam menatap kartu tes memasuki SMA dalam genggamannya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian ini."

Tiba-tiba saja ia di kejutkan dengan suara sepeda terjatuh, ia menoleh ke sumber penyebab banyak sepeda terjatuh. Ia menemukan remaja laki-laki memakai pakaian seragam dengan luka di lutut terjatuh di dekat sepeda.

"Ahh sakitt..." Ringisnya pelan

"Kau pasti bercanda." Dengus Kibum sambil membenarkan posisi sepeda seperti semula.

"Mianhamanida" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan terseok dan membantu Kibum.

Tiba-tiba turun hujan, Kyuhyun membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkan kartu ujiannya. Kibum melihat kartu ujian dalam genggaman Kyuhyun yang sama dengan miliknya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan kesusahan menuju sekolah. Kibum menaiki sepedanya dan menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk naik.

"Naik.."

"Eh..?"

Mereka pun ke sekolah bersama dan mengikuti Ujian.

TBC

Mian, udah lama ga nulis jadi agak kagok buat nulis lagi. Semoga kalian suka dengan OLT Kyuhyun version ini.

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu Liter Air Mata**

 **Author: RT_Dhilla2**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Kangin, Siwon.**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Friendship**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast di fanfic ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan orang tua masing-masing. Fanfic ini di ambil dari sebuah film berjudul "One Litre of Tears" dari buku dengan judul yang sama pula karya "Kitou Aya" yang artinya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mengubah dalam Kyuhyun version dimana akan ada sedikit perbedaan di dalam nya.**

 **WARNING:** **MOHON DI SIMAK KEMBALI, CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENULIS KEMBALI CERITA DENGAN CAST CHO KYUHYUN TYPO, DON'T SILENT READERS PLEASE^^**

 **Chapter 2**

Di ruang kesehatan

"Cah lututmu sudah selesai diobati" Ujar Dokter UKS di Sekolah itu.

"Gamsahamnida~" Kyuhyun menundukan sedikit kemudian, Kibum selesai mengeringkan pakaian nya dan hendak pergi setelah pamit.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Namun tiba-tiba datang seorang guru pengawas dan berbicara pada mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja. Ah kabar baik, kalian dapat mengerjakan soal tes disini."

"Jinjja? Apa benar boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun ceria.

"Ne tentu saja. Masih tersisa satu jam untuk kalian mengerjakan soal, manfaatkan kesempatan ini arrachi.?"

"Ne. Gamsahamnida"

"Chogi. Tapi aku..." Kibum mencoba bicara pada pengawas namun pengawas tersebut malah menepuk pundaknya

"Meski bagaimanapun kau begitu mengagumkan karena menolong orang lain."

Kibum hanya tersenyum canggung, karena ia memang tidak berniat untuk meneruskan tes.

Kyuhyun memberikan kartu ujian pada pengawas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, asal sekolah Everlasting Junior High School. Kim Kibum, asal sekolah Victory Junior High School. Ini soal kalian, kerjakan dengan benar dan semoga berhasil."

"Nee" ujar mereka berbarengan.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Gomawo Kibum-ssi"

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi mengikuti tes ini" Ujar Kibum dingin kemudian berlalu.

"Nee?" Kyuhyun terheran mendengar ucapan Kibum, bukankah Kibum memiliki kartu ujian yang sama dengannya berarti tujuannya berada disini pun sama untuk ujian. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mendengar hal buruk.

.

.

Makan malam.

"Mwo? Jadi kau terlambat? Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau bisa mengerjakan soalnya?" Ujar Appa Cho heboh seperti biasa.

"Aku tetap datang ke sekolah, dengan seseorang yang senantiasa baik hati menolongku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ahra nuna.

"Namanya Kim Kibum."

"Jadi kau ke sekolah dengan orang asing? Kyuhyun-ah appa sudah mengatakan padamu jangan berbicara dengan orang asing apalagi berdekatan dengannya." Cho appa memperingatkan kembali Kyuhyun, ia memang sangat protektif pada putera bungsunya hingga tidak membiarkannya berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Appa jangan berlebihan, Kyuhyun sudah berumur 15 tahun, ia sudah besar. Berbicara dengan orang asing seperti itu bukan masalah" Ujar Donghae pada appanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun pergi dengan orang itu, bagaimana jika orang itu menculik uri Kyunie eoh?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, semoga saja kalian lulus nde~" Ujar Cho eomma.

"Ahh~ aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika aku tidak lulus."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau harus optimis arrachi?" Timpal Cho Appa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah " Ne appa, eomma~"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin datang ke sekolah dan melihat papan pengumuman. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mencari namanya.

"Ketemu!" teriak Changmin

"Assaa akhirnya aku masuk sekolah terbaik juga. Kyuhyun-ah eotteo?"

"Nadoo.. igo~ namaku begitu bersinar disini" Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil menunjuk namanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan memberi tahu keluargaku"

.

.

"Chukaeyoo~ Kyuhyunie~~" Ujar semua anggota keluarga. Kecuali Donghae.

"Waaahh gamsamnida~" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan senang.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan mu Kyunie akhirnya putera appa masuk Everlasting School .." Ujang sang appa gembira.

"Aku juga jika tak kabur mungkin sudah masuk di sekolah itu appa." Sindir Donghae sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Heyy siapa suruh kau kabur, anak nakal!"

"Nenene~ Kyuhyun-ah ini hadiah untuk mu, kau harus semakin rajin belajar ne~" Ahra nuna memberikan Kyuhyun hadiah dan diterima dengan senang.

"Gomapseumnida~ Nuna~ eum aku pasti akan semakin rajin belajar"

"Ini hadiah dari eomma,"

"Gomapseumnida eomma, aku sangat menyukainya." Kyuhyun menerima syal berwarna biru dari sang eomma, dan lekas memakainya

"Chahh ini dari appa" Cho appa memberikan sebuah jam tangan dengan tulisan 'KYU' di dalamnya.

"Waaaah daebakk. Ini sangat keren appa. Gomapseumnida appa" Kyuhyun sangat senang menerima banyak hadiah dari kelarganya.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun sudah menerima banyak hadiah, jadi aku tidak perlu memberi apa-apa untuknya." Ujar Donghae malas.

"Mwoya.. kau seharusnya tetap menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Kyunie Cho Donghae." Protes sang appa

"Ah, gwencanayo Appa. Donghae hyung pasti sangat sibuk. Benar kata hyung aku sudah menerima banyak hadiah."

"Aigooo~ Lihat lah anak teladan bak malaikat ini. Kau benar-benar membuat hyung mu ini terlihat buruk Cho Kyuhyunie~" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan nada menyindir kembali. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat hyung satu-satunya itu. Lalu ia menatap eommanya.

" Mmm eomma, karena sekarang perayaanku lulus tes bagaimana jika kita membiarkan appa meminum sedikit soju. Jeball hanya satu botol nee~" Mohon Kyuhyun dengan sedikit beraegyo.

Sementara sang appa sendiri menatapnya girang.

"Hmm eomma rasa, eomma tidak bisa melarang."

"Assaaaa..Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil satu botol soju dan gelas kecil.

"Appa ini, aku akan menuangkannya untukmu."

"Ahaha ne. Wah sudah lama rasa tidak merasakannya. Berkat uri Kyu aku dapat kembali meneguk soju."

"Aigoo~ Kyunie pelan-pelan, sayang jika terbuang."

"Jwesonghamnida appa.. aku kurang berhati-hati " Kyuhyun mengambil tisyu dan membersihkannya

"Eyy ceroboh sekali kau Kyu."

Kyuhyun menuangkan soju itu, namun baru sedikit ia menuangkan ke sisi gelas sehingga soju itu sedikit tumpah. Yang tanpa seorangpun tahu hal tersebut akan menjadi pertanda tidak menyenangkan bagi keluarga Cho

Cho eomma sedikit menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

.

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun membereskan buku-bukunya, ia mengambil salah satu buku dan membaca sampulnya, namun pandangan nya mengabur ia merasa tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan dari sampul buku itu.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan" Gumamnya.

.

Pagi hari

Dengan senyum cerahnya Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan seragam sekolah barunya. Ia menggunakan jam tangan pemberian appanya. Kemudian ia turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas dan bergabung bersama keluarganya untuk sarapan.

"Chajaaaan" Kyuhyun memamerkan seragam barunya. Semua menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Waaah kau terlihat keren Kyu, dengan seraga sekolah itu" Puji sang eomma

"Jinjja?" Senyum cerah tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Mianhae Kyu, hari ini eomma tidak bisa menemani mu di upacara penyambutan siswa baru."

"eeyy gwenchanayo eommonii~, kau kan ada pekerjaan jadi tidak apa-apa bila tidak datang."

Tiba-tiba Cho appa, menunjukan dirinya dengan pakaian tuxedo yang sangat rapih.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi menemani Kyu" Dengan logat sok keren.

"Mwoya.. mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" ujar Cho eomma.

"Tentu saja untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah Kyuhyun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan toko?" tanya Kyuhyun, lalu Cho appa menunjukan kertas dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri.

"Kita akan membuka toko kembali nanti sore"

"Haissh ku pikir appa akan menutupnya satu hari" Celetuk Donghae. Cho appa hanya mendelik mendengarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, Ahra nuna, dan eomma hanya tertawa melihat tingkah appanya.

"Ah appa, bagaimana jika kita berfoto di hari pertama aku sekolah ini?"

"Benar, baiklah kajjaaaa."

.

" Nah Kyu, kau berdiri disana. Benar seperti itu sekarang katakan Kimchiii~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya di pipi bergaya V.

"Wah bagus, sekarang giliran..mmm yeobo ayo berfoto dengan Kyuhyun." Cho appa benar-benar terlihat antusias sambil masih memegang kamera.

"Ne..nee.." Sang eomma pun menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau menurunkan berat badanmu? Kau terlihat kurusan." Ujar Cho appa.

"Jinjjayo?"

Mendengar hal itu Cho eomma, menelisik badan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sedang diet aneh kan Kyu?"

"Hmmm" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun dan ibunya pun tersenyum dan Cho appa mulai memotretnya.

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita berfoto bersama."

"Shirreoyo~" tolak Donghae.

"Ey kajja Donghae-a" Cho eomma menarik tangannya untuk bergabung. Ahra sudah berada disisi Kyuhyun, setelah mengatur timer kamera nya Cho appa pun ikut bergabung dan berfoto bersama.

Kliik

"Yoshh sudah."

"Aku berangkat" Pamit Donghae berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya terlebih dahulu.

"Nado eomma annyeong." Pamit Ahra.

"Annyeonghegaseyo eomma" Kyuhyun pun ikut berpamitan dan berjalan dibelakang Ahra.

"Eum Hati-hati."

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan namun baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh.

"Aigoo~ anak itu. Itu lah sebabnya kita harus sesering mungkin mengatakan hati-hati padanya kkk" Ujar Cho Appa terkekeh melihat kecerobohan Kyuhyun. Tak menanggapi ucapan sang appa. Cho eomma justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Cha~ naneun Kim Kangin imnida, mulai saat ini akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus asisten pelatih tim basket. Baiklah saya akan mulai pengabsenan. Kim Kibum."

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya, seperti mengenal nama itu.

"Kim Kibum?"

"Tidak ada yang bernama Kibum disini?" Tanya Kangin saem

Namun datang seorang murid laki-laki dari arah pintu belakang.

"Yak Kibum-ah kau terlambat." Ujar salah satu teman Kibum.

"Ini adalah hari pertama mu masuk sekolah. Dan kau sudah terlambat." Kim saem nampak tak menyukai nya karena terlambat

"Ah, jwesonghamnida. Saat dalam perjalanan saya bertemu dengan seseorang yang terluka jadi saya mengantar nya hingga ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu karena tak mungkin meninggalkannya." jelas Kibum sambil melirik Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Sekarang cepat duduk dikursi mu."

"Nee~"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum, Kibum merasa diperhatikan dan memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk kembali memperhatikan Kim Saem. Sontak Kyuhyun pun kembali menghadap Kim Saem.

"Cha~ untuk memulai kelas hari ini, kita tentukan terlebih dahulu Ketua kelas berikut wakilnya. Disini adakah yang berminat?"

Suasana kelas mulai gaduh, nampaknya banyak siswa yang tak menginginkan menjadi Ketua maupun wakilnya. Kim Saem mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi, ia pun langsung saja menentukannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah harap tenang semua, sudah ku tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua dan Wakilnya. Kepada Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun harap ke depan kelas memperkenalkan diri berikut jabatan kalian."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun dan Kibum terkejut.

"Saem mengapa harus aku?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum nilai kalian cukup baik dalam hasil tes seleksi kemarin. Jadi tidak tanpa alasan aku memilih kalian. Bekerja sama lah"

Kyuhyun pasrah saja menerima jabatan dikelasnya. Sementara Kibum hanya mendengus malas.

"Tsk merepotkan" Bisiknya

Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun berjalan ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Ah, akhir semester akan ada kompetisi bernyanyi perwakilan setiap kelas, dan acara ini merupakan tradisi di sekolah kita. Maka dari itu diantara kalian siapa yang bersedia untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas?"

Seketika hening, semua siswa menunduk karena tak ingin terlibat dalam kompetisi itu. Tiba-tiba Kibum bersuara membantu Kim Saem.

"Jwesonghamnida, keundae karena sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi ketua kelas disini, maka aku akan mengusulkan untuk perwakilan kelas kita."

Seisi kelas mulai memperhatikan Kibum, ia pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana jika perwakilan kelas kita adalah wakil ketua kelas kita Cho Kyuhyun"

"Nee?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk memberikan usul? Baiklah, aku akan menganggap itu sebuah persetujuan."

"Chogiyoo~" Kyuhyun berusaha menyela Kibum namun Kibum tidak merasa terganggu dan terus berbicara.

.

.

.

"Wakil Ketua kelas? Daeebaakkk" Tanya sang appa dengan antusias.

"eum" Kyuhyun mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus Kyuhyunie~ dengan begitu kau akan dikenali banyak guru" Ujar Ahra Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum cerah menanggapi

"tsk hanya wakil ketua kelas saja semua orang dirumah ini bersorak." Cibir Donghae.

"Yak seharusnya kau dukung adikmu, bukan malah mencibirnya akan ku potong uang sakumu nanti"

"Mwo? Hajima~" Donghae mendelik mendengar ucapan appanya.

"Donghae hyung juga keren karena menjadi ketua tim basket di sekolah. Dan aku juga ingin sepertimu." Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Donghae

"Awas Kyu jangan mencoba untuk mencuri posisi ku"

Semua orang di rumah itu tertawa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menyumpit daging di dalam piringnya itu, Cho Eomma diam-diam memperhatikan dan hendak membantunya. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyumpit nya kali ini. Entah mengapa perasaan Cho Eomma mulai tidak enak.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika besok kita ke rumah sakit"

Ucapan sang eomma membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Kyuhyun membalik badan dan menatap eommanya heran.

"Waegeurre eomma? Aku sama sekali tidak sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Anii~ hanya saja eomma mengkhawatirkan mu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali terjatuh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan sang eomma.

"Eomma jangan menakuti ku, eomma tenang saja aku sehat. Lagipula ak baru berumur 15 tahun jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun meyakinkan eommanya agar tidak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Arra, hanya saja—."

"Baiklah, sebagai anak yang baik. Aku mau ke rumah sakit bersamamu. Agar itu dapat mengusir kekhawatiran eomma."

"Jinjja? Baiklah besok sepulang sekolah kita pergi kerumah sakit. Sudah malam sekarang tidurlah"

"Ne eomma"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kegaduhan kecil terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Cho, Donghae yang bangun kesiangan sejak tadi merutuki Kyuhyun menuduhnya tidak membangunkan tidur.

"Mwoya~ aku sudah membangunkan mu hyung. Kau saja yang susah dibangunkan." Kyuhyun membela diri, rupa-rupanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin terus disalahkan hyung nya.

"Donghae-ya~ pastikan kau sarapan nanti, jangan mengabaikan sarapan ne. Kyuhyunie juga tidak pernah melupakan sarapa—."

"Keurre..keurre Cho Kyuhyun memang selalu benar. Bagiku sulit untuk melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Seandainya saja kau tidak ada" Ujar Donghae kemudian mengambil bekalnya diatas meja. Dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa maksudnya hyung bilang seperti itu.?" Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan terakhir hyungnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan ucapan hyungmu Kyu." Sang eomma mengerti dengan perubahan wajah putera bungsunya.

Cho appa tengah membersihkan kaca mobilnya dan melihat Kyuhyun berpamitan.

"Aku pergi dulu appa." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

"Eoh keurre, hati-hati Kyu"

Namun Kyuhyun tetap berlari, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak normal. Dagunya terlebih dahulu mendarat di aspal sehingga bercucuran darah.

Cho Appa terkejut dengan suara puteranya, apalagi melihatnya yang terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu

"KYUHYUN! HANNA CEPAT KEMARI, " teriak Cho appa. Berlari menghampiri puteranya dan membantunya bangun.

Sementara Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegang dagunya. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu sudah dipastikan menangis karena kesakitan.

Hanna yang melihat puteranya bercucuran darah seperti itu sontak terkejut dan segera membantu suaminya untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, kemarikan handukmu." Hanna menutup dagu Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang diberikan Cho appa. Kemudian mereka memapah Kyuhyun untuk masuk mobil.

"Aku ikut, tidak usah kau jaga kedai saja. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Kyuhyun pun dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ibunya, Cho appa terlihat gelisah. Ia berdo'a semoga putera bungsu mereka baik-baik saja

TBC..

Aduh maaf baru bisa update lagi.

Aku mau minta saran,FF ini baiknya ada percintaannya atau fokus family? Karena peran Kibum itu bisa dikatakan dalam filmnya menyukai si pemeran utama. Maka FF ini apa jadi YAOI atau just brothership dan friendship saja?. Mohon sarannya dan don't siders please...


End file.
